Te Amo
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Entre la desesperación de haberte perdido... Haré cosas que no debería... Te seguiré adonde vayas... Porque aunque no lo acepte... Yo te amo... SebastiánxCiel. One shot Necesario haber leído cap 41 del manga


**Requisitos:**

_Para entender la situación que se está viviendo en el fic y los nuevos personajes que aparecen en el mismo recomiendo haber leído el capítulo 41 del manga: "Su mayordomo, muerto"_

_De igual manera si no lo han leído y les da lo mismo hacerlo, les dejo aquí un link tipo Wallpaper hecho por mí para que más o menos entiendan al pobre Ciel en éste fic:_

___**.com/albums/zz178/Koroshi_Death/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1 **_

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene shota y tortura, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_Fic SebastiánxCiel ArthurxCiel  
_

**Dedicado a**_**  
**_

___Este fic está dedicado cariñosamente a **Angie** o aquí mejor conocida como **Linalee** Que la quiero muchísimo y ella lo sabe muy bien...  
Cariños y abrazos para ella y mi amiga **Mer** Que me ayudó y supervisó en ésta historia._

___**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del manga y todas sus personalidades pertenecen a nuestra amada y a la vez odiada Toboso Yana que agradesco en sobremanera el súper fan service que se mandó en el episodio 41 del manga, ver a Ciel llorando encima de Sebastián fue triste, pero lo mejor que pudo pasar, de todos modos, sé que Sebastián no puede morir, he aquí algunas teorías mezcladas con su toque cursileria._

* * *

**Te amo**

Arthur observaba la terrible escena, le parecía extraño que un niño se desesperara tanto por la muerte de su mayordomo, normalmente estos no les toman cariño, la aristocracia suele ser indiferente y fría con las demás personas, pero ese niño no, el estaba destrozado y lloraba desconsolado la muerte de Sebastián Michaelis, tal vez el "ser humano" más perfecto que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

Lau no dejaba de serme sospechoso, su mirada asesina y sin sentimientos me provocó un escalofrío, a decir verdad… Tal vez porque yo soy más humilde que los demás, me hace también ser más sensible y sentir pena de aquel niño que ahora se quedaba solo… Solo y desprotegido.

Al fin la sirvienta Maylene logró sacarlo de encima del mayordomo muerto, es abrigado por estos mientras yo lo observaba temblar… Temblaba desconsoladamente, y ahí fue cuando noté aún más la actitud sospechosa de Lau…

Pasado el rato el resto de los invitados se fue nuevamente a sus habitaciones, ninguno dejó su puerta sin seguros y llaves, en la mansión había un asesino y no podían arriesgarse a ser la próxima victima, y yo tampoco.

Así fue como volví a mi habitación que aún compartía con el conde, que se rehusó completamente a que sus sirvientes le cambiaran las pijamas, estas estaban manchadas aún con la sangre de Sebastián, pero el no quería quitárselas…

No pude dormir, a decir verdad… Ni siquiera lo intenté, el niño a mi lado estaba sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, abrazaba sus piernas mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos de forma desmesurada, temblaba, no dejaba de temblar, quizás su mente aún no era capaz de asimilar lo recién vivido… Porque como el mismo dijo "Es inmortal".

Pero no, fue asesinado y quién sabe con qué propósito, estoy algo nervioso de aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirar al pequeño conde de aquella manera tan sabrosa, era como si disfrutara ver su llanto, como si le alegrara la muerte de su mayordomo… Quizás lo hizo el… Quizás lo hizo para dejar al niño desprotegido…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Aún no puedo creer que Sebastián haya muerto… El no podía morir… No el… El… El es un demonio… El tenía el deber de obedecerme a mi… ¿Por qué no me obedeció? ¿Por qué no reaccionó cuando se lo pedí?

Y fue ahí cuando apareció mi mayor temor ¿Acaso el contrato se rompió?

Me puse de pie a una velocidad que no creí poseer, entré al baño de la recamara en la que me encontraba, me deshice de mi parche y lo tiré a un extremo del cuarto de baño, me observé en el espejo… Y el sello seguía allí… Seguía, lo sé… Lo veía, estaba en mi orbe derecho.

Y entonces sentí que alguien me volteaba y miraba con ternura y tristeza contenidas. El me observó algo sorprendido al ver mi ojo, seguramente porque le hice creer que tenía una especie de herida siendo que no era así, tocó mi mejilla derecha, avanzando hacia mi ojo.

-¿Por qué usabas parche? – Preguntó – Tú ojo está completamente sano – La histeria me invadió nuevamente y volteé al espejo, pero no vi nada anormal, el sello estaba allí, lo veía – Tú ojo es completamente normal – Pronunció.

¿Cómo podría ser? ¿El contrato se disolvió? Yo veía mí sello pero el no… ¿Qué significaba toda esta locura?

Intentó detenerme, pero nadie lo haría, corrí hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí, no sabía adónde se dirigía y la verdad estaba algo asustado, sí el asesino buscaba perjudicar a Ciel quitándole a Sebastián, entonces seguramente el podría ser el próximo. Seguramente quien mató a Sebastián era alguien que sabía lo importante que era para el pequeño conde, por eso mismo no se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado… Esa idea fortalecía mí teoría de que fuera Lau el culpable de todo, era el único que sostenía esa irrespetuosa sonrisa y mueca de triunfo… Algo me decía que sólo el podría ser…

El conde corrió hasta la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo de su mayordomo, sólo escuché su grito desolado, corrí más rápido para alcanzarlo, tal vez estaba en peligro, pero lo vi de rodillas en el suelo llorando a gritos, entonces levanté la mirada para buscar la respuesta de su llanto, entonces, donde estaba la sangre de Sebastián ya no había nada.

-¡¡¿Dónde estás?!! ¡¡¿Dónde te escondes maldito demonio?!! – Gritaba descontrolado con sus manos en la cabeza, lo abracé a la fuerza buscando calmarlo, sabía que yo no era una persona importante para el conde, pero quería ayudarlo, algo me hacía querer ayudarlo.

Sus sirvientes no tardaron en llegar al escuchar los gritos del niño y entonces…

A penas los vi me puse de pie y encaré a Bard, Maylene y Finny, esto no se quedaría así, todo tenía una explicación.

-¡¡¿Dónde dejaron a Sebastián?!! ¡¡¿Adónde se lo llevaron?!! ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡Llévenme ahora mismo con el!!

La presencia de Bard se notaba extraña, se veía sorprendido, Maylene miró la alfombra con sangre y no tardó con ponerse a llorar, al igual que Finny. Todo eso me confundió aún más… Ellos no me respondían… Necesitaba respuestas.

-Joven amo – Decidió contestarme al fin Maylene – Nosotros dejamos a Sebastián aquí… Lo cubrimos con una manta y nos fuimos… No sabemos dónde esta.

-¡¡No me mientan!! – Grité tan fuerte como pude, ya no podía pensar bien, ya no podía reaccionar bien… Había perdido toda cordura y sólo me importaba saber dónde estaba mí Sebastián - ¡¡Llévenme ahora mismo con el!! ¡¡AHORA!!

Con esa orden sólo conseguí hacer llorar aún más a mis sirvientes, nuevamente sentía esa mano sobre mi hombro, consolándome… Era Arthur, o como yo lo llamaba… "Señor conocedor de las palabras"

-Por favor, conde – Hablé – Cálmese… Tal vez el asesino se llevó el cadáver a algún lugar… - Traté de consolarlo.

-O tal vez… - Pero vi en sus ojos un brillo de felicidad y esperanza, estos se abrieron y mostraron emoción - ¡Tal vez revivió! – Exclamó y salió corriendo nuevamente, no podía creer en la posición que me encontraba, me destrozaba ver a aquel niño de esa forma, pero me destrozaría aún más tener que seguirlo y decirle que era imposible que alguien volviera de la muerte, no quería romper aún más su corazón.

Intenté seguirlo, pero Bard me detuvo.

-Tiene que asimilarlo – Dijo – Y en eso no podemos ayudarlo… - Dictaminó el pelirrubio.

-Pero… ¡Pero el corre peligro! ¡El asesino de alguna forma busca perjudicarlo! ¡No podemos dejarlo so…!

-Es lo mejor por ahora, aún así lo estaré vigilando de cerca por si algo se ofrece – Dijo la muchacha quitándose los anteojos y sacando de debajo de su falda dos pistolas.

-Yo también iré – Dijo Finny.

-Es mejor que usted se vaya a dormir, no se preocupe, nosotros fuimos contratados para cuidar al joven amo. Por favor no salga de su cuarto hasta mañana y deje todo bien cerrado – Dijo Bard y me hizo volver a mi habitación, yo no quería, pero no me quedó alternativa.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude por toda la mansión, abrí todos los cuartos, hasta que me encontré con uno que permanecía cerrado…

Comencé a golpear la puerta desesperado y llame mil veces a Sebastián… El… Sólo el poseía todas las llaves de la mansión… Sólo el podía hacerse cargo de mi mansión… De mí… De mi vida… De mi venganza y mi corazón.

Entré nuevamente en cuenta de que estaba solo… De que la única persona en el mundo que me cuidaba y acompañaba se había ido… A pesar de haber dicho antes que estaría a mi lado hasta el final… Después de que le ordené jamás abandonarme ni traicionarme… Ante un "Yes, my lord" Me ha abandonado… Caí sobre mis rodillas humillantemente una vez más… Mis sollozos eran audibles, pero no me importaba, no podía aguantarlo… No podía creerlo.

Hasta que la puerta que se hallaba fuertemente cerrada frente a mi fuera abierta, miré con esperanza a quien realizaba ese movimiento, pero era Lau.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie buscando un poco de cordura, secando mis lágrimas mientras este me sonreía de manera hipócrita, simplemente es algo que me molesta de el.

-Pero conde… ¿Esa cara? – Preguntó como si todo estuviera bien – Podríamos jugar a algo para que se distraiga – Lo necesitaba, y entré.

Estaba su hermana Ranmao desnuda dentro de la cama, se notaba porque sobresalían sus hombros, miré el resto del cuarto y me senté en una de mis tantas sillas, bajé la mirada y apreté mis rodillas con mis manos.

-Tranquilo… Estoy seguro de que su mayordomo sigue vivo – Y fue ahí cuando recordé el por qué corrí… Sabía que Sebastián estaba vivo y necesitaba encontrarlo.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la ancha puerta, pero Lau se interpuso entre la libertad y yo.

-¿Qué planeas? – Pregunté seco, no estaba de ánimos de juegos, entonces Lau toma mi rostro y quita mi parche, comenzando a reír.

-Veo que se rompió el contrato – Dijo, dejándome desconcertado – Lo sabía, tu mantenías un contrato, Sebastián no es humano… Por eso llorabas tanto… Un joven conde como tu no lloraría por la muerte de un mayordomo… El era más que eso… Aunque aun no tengo claro si todo el aprecio que le tenías era paternal, amistoso o… De amantes – Me ruboricé ante la idea ¿Sebastián y yo amantes? Suena… Tan hermoso como secreto.

-No – Respondí – No éramos nada de eso… Simplemente el era mi protector y por ende mi apoyo – Respondí lo más firme que pude.

-Pero ahora el no está – Dijo acariciando mi hombro y bajando por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, lo cual causó un enfriamiento terrible en mi – Podríamos aprovechar que el ya no está… Podría aprovechar que ya nadie te escuchara… - Dijo dando un golpe en mi cabeza… Todo se borró…

Estaba nervioso, quería salir cuanto antes de la habitación y buscar al conde, presentía que debía estar en peligro, ese chino me causaba desconfianza… Pero… Al salir de la habitación estaría arriesgando mi propia vida… ¿Valía la pena por un niño que ni siquiera conocía? No lo sé pero… Pero simplemente tenía que ayudarlo…

Recordar su semblante a lo largo del día, tan maduro, altanero… Presentándose con orgullo y elegancia como el "Líder de la mansión Phantomhive". Luego vio el asesinato al lord y no se mostró interesado en lo absoluto… Pero… Pero todo ese autocontrol que el tenía y autosuficiencia se fueron al carajo cuando lo vi caer sobre Sebastián… Lo vi en su verdadero yo que de algún modo sabía que existía, su yo descontrolado y de niño… A pesar de todo… Seguía siendo un niño.

No puedo evitar querer saber qué relación tenían el conde con el mayordomo… Ese llanto no era típico de amo a sirviente… Independiente cual fuera el caso… Se notaba que había amor… Mucho amor y necesidad de por medio…

Salí del cuarto y corrí en dirección hacia donde vi por última vez al conde, escuché unos sollozos y lo vi de rodillas frente a una puerta cerrada que de repente fue abierta, vi a Lau, ese chino, cuando corri para alcanzar a detenerlo ya era tarde, el muchacho había entrado a su cuarto.

Observé por el espacio de la llave, tenía visión a casi todo el cuarto, y me sorprendí al ver al conde en el suelo, pero no lloraba como en ocasiones anteriores… Ahora estaba inconsciente.

Comencé a golpear la puerta, pero Lau sólo reía mientras desnudaba y ataba al niño que sobre la cama junto a la "dormida" Ranmao se encontraba.

Cuando al fin lo vi despertar me sentí más tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se fue cuando vi a Lau acercarse a el.

-Dime, conde… Comenzaremos por lo más básico… ¿Qué tenían tu y Sebastián?

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – Preguntó el conde incrédulo.

-Sólo por entretención – Dijo apretando los testículos del niño en una de sus manos, este dio un espeso grito de dolor - ¡No había nada! – Gritó - ¡El y yo no éramos nada!

-No te creo – Dijo introduciendo tres dedos de una sola estocada, eso me erizó los cabellos.

-¡Estaba enamorado! – Confesó sorprendiéndome - ¡¡Pero el nunca se fijó en mi!! ¡¡Porque el era un demonio!! – Note como los dedos de Lau entraban aún más - ¡¡El… El lo sabía y me decía que sólo bastaba una orden mía para convertirse en mí amante!! ¡¡Pero yo no quería eso!! ¡¡No quería sentirme de igual manera vacío!! ¡¡¡Quería que me amara!!! – Terminó por confesar cuando los dedos se retiraron, dándole un alivio.

Estaba desesperado, pero inerte, no podía abrir la puerta y llamé a los sirvientes que no aparecieron, miraba el rostro entristecido y desesperado del conde, Lau se retira de su lado, aquello me tranquilizó.

Pero esa calma se fue cuando lo vi volver con una vara, el rostro horrorizado de Ciel fue lo que más me desesperó y comencé a forcejear nuevamente.

-¡¡Ciel!! – Grité - ¡¡Tranquilo, te sacaré de allí!! – Pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente y ni yo alcancé a reaccionar, la hermana de Lau estaba frente a mi y me golpeó.

-¡¡Arthur!! – Lo escuché gritar - ¡¡Ayúdame!! – Pero no podía hacer nada con esa china tan poderosa contra mi.

Esa vara se acercaba mucho a mi, estaba horrorizado y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara, pero Arthur estaba siendo atacado por Ranmao.

Me volteó y levantó mis cadenas, debo admitir que sí algún día creí que algo así pasaría… Era en mis sueños mas pecaminosos y prohibidos que yo tenía con mi Sebastián… Sebastián… Sebastián había vuelto nuevamente a mi mente, y seguramente estaría presente durante todo el proceso… No pararía de pensar que… Que si el estuviera bien… Yo no estaría así…

Cerré los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando sentí la punta de la vara topar y entrar suavemente en mi. Una ola de caricias se propagaron por mi cuerpo, llegando a mi pecho, jugando con mis tetillas y provocándome un asco extra, el asqueroso de Lau se acostó sobre mi y sentí el vaho de su repugnante aliento chocar con mi cuello.

-Dígame, conde… ¿Usted querría darme las acciones de su empresa? – Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, luego Lau salió de sobre mi y comenzó a meter más la vara y lo deleitaba con mis sollozos humillantes y frustrantes – Vamos… Responda… Su fábrica sería excelente para mi distribución de opio… O tal vez… Es mejor idea que me preste su empresa y distribuir la droga en nombre del conde Ciel Phantomhive – Dijo apretando nuevamente mis testículos y metiendo la vara hasta lo más que le fue posible, sintiendo como la sangre viajaba por mi muslo derecho y caía sobre la cama, dejando fluir un terrible grito - ¡¡No acepto gritos desgarradores!! ¡¡Quiero respuestas!!

-¡¡¡SI!!! – Grité, simplemente ya no podía mas - ¡¡Te lo daré todo!! – Y fue cuando sentí que era desatado y caí seco sobre la cama, como una muñeca de trapo maltratada y sin vida.

-Eres muy manso, conde… Sabía que sólo podría lograrlo a través de Sebastián – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos que hasta el momento permanecían cerrados buscando descanso, lo tomé del cuello y comencé a ahorcarlo.

-¡¡¡¿Acaso estas confesando haber sido tu el culpable de su muerte?!!! – Grité nuevamente y no sé de dónde salieron las fuerzas suficientes para empujarlo y hacerlo chocar con la pared cayendo al suelo.

Me puse de pie, importándome un bledo el permanecer desnudo, lo pateé como pude descalzos, le di puñetes y comenzó a sangrar, aún no entendía cómo de mi débil cuerpo salían tantas energías para hacerlo sufrir, no sé, pero en ese instante no me importó en lo absoluto, sólo seguí… Seguí…

-Muerdes la mano que te puede… Dar de comer… - Espetó Lau entre uno de los tantos golpes que yo le propinaba, pero al escucharlo me detuve y lo miré con ilusión y odio.

-¡¿Acaso sabes cómo salvarlo?! ¡¡¿Sabes algo?!! ¡¡¡Dilo!!!

-El búho… Es la clave…

**Flash Back**

-Sebastián… ¿Y ese búho qué pinta aquí?

-Lau-sama lo mandó a cuidar cuando llegó, es un animal hermoso y peculiar.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¡El búho! – Grité y salí, no sin antes haberme puesto nuevamente la pijama, pero mi trayecto se detiene ante el dolor de mi entrepiernas y… El cuerpo de Arthur…

-Conde… - Gimió adolorido mientras su cuerpo en el suelo sangraba, me agaché inmediatamente cuando vi a Ranmao entrar desesperada al cuarto para curar a su hermano – No pierda el tiempo… Rápido… Vaya donde el búho – Dijo sorprendiéndome un poco, no era algo que me esperara…

Antes de seguir mi adolorido trayecto lo abracé con fuerzas y besé su mejilla, susurrándole un "Gracias por todo".

Me sonrojé cuando sentí que besó mi mejilla, no era algo que esperara del conde…

Lo vi correr con complicaciones, creía saber el por qué… Luego de que desapareció de mi vista, pasaron sólo unos minutos para que llegara Finny a buscarme, me cargó a mi cuarto y comenzó a sanar mis heridas, la hermana de Lau era realmente poderosa.

Corrí, corrí como pude, me costaba pero no me detendría, llegué donde mis sirvientes, estos miraron con preocupación el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por mis piernas.

-¡Bocchan! ¡Está sangrando! – Exclamó Maylene.

-¡¡Eso no importa!! – Grité casi sin poder controlarme – Finny, ve al pasillo de los cuartos de invitados y busca a Arthur, debes sanarlo, está herido. Maylene ¡Sé que Sebastián te dio a ti el búho! ¡¡Dime dónde lo dejaste!!

Seguí a Maylene hasta su recamara, el búho permanecía en su jaula, lo tomé y lo saqué con rapidez, ahí pude notar que el cadáver de Sebastián había aparecido sobre la cama… Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Estaba seguro que cuando llegué no había nadie sobre la cama!

La desesperación me invadió de nuevo y solté al búho para correr hasta el, gritándole que despertara, rogándole que no me abandonara…

-¡¡Bocchan!! – Exclamó Maylene, la miré y ella me mostró cómo el búho comenzó a volar, este se acercaba a mi, seguramente para atacarme, por eso Maylene sacó su arma y…

-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡¡¡NO LO MATES!!! – Grité desesperado, pero el búho ya había caído muerto entre mis manos – No… Esto no puede ser… No… ¡¡No!! – Algo me hacía sentir que la esencia de mí Sebastián estaba dentro de el, lo abracé con fuerzas, la sangre del búho escurría entre mis brazos y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Bocchan… - Susurró Maylene acongojada - ¡Bocchan! – Exclamó esta vez con algo de asombro en su voz, abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi como una luz extraña salía desde el pecho del hermoso búho y desaparecía sobre el de Sebastián.

Sentí como algo caía por mi mentón, miré a Maylene quien se asustó.

-¡Bocchan! ¡¡Sangre en su ojo derecho!! – Me sorprendí… ¿Acaso podría ser que…?

En el cuarto había un espejo que no esperé en mirar, ahí estaba, el sello… Era el sello, sonreí casi sin podérmelo creer y corrí nuevamente hasta Sebastián, tomando sus ropas y moviéndolo con fuerzas.

Sólo por dudas desabroché su camisa, la herida que le propinaron comenzaba a sanarse sin dejar ninguna huella… Su tórax estaba sano a pesar de haber recibido una vez una herida con la Death Scythe de Grell, tenía la capacidad de sanarse rápido y no dejar ni la más mínima huella de sus heridas.

El ver la herida completamente sanada y notar como el pecho de Sebastián comenzaba a subir atolondrado buscando el aire deseado, me desesperé nuevamente y lo abracé alrededor del cuello y ocultando mi rostro del suyo, llorando sin poder creer el milagro que ocurría, no… Aquello no tenía nombre… Jamás tendría nombre…

Nunca lo valoré porque el afirmó quedarse a mi lado hasta el final… Por eso mismo, teniendo la certeza de que el jamás mentía y que debía obedecerme… Yo siempre creí que el que moriría de ambos sería yo inevitablemente… Aunque eso se fue cuando lo vi muerto… Y volvía nuevamente a mi la idea de que moriría cuando sentí nuevamente el sello, el sello que aseguraba mi atadura al infierno e inevitablemente a la muerte.

Toda mi meditación de culpa y autocrítica desapareció cuando sentí los débiles brazos de Sebastián acariciar mi espalda, mi llanto cesó y abrí los ojos emocionado, su mano derecha permanecía en mi espalda mientras la izquierda subía a acariciar mi cabello.

-Bocchan… - Susurró, no pude evitar sentirme anormalmente excitado y emocionado ante esa palabra… Una palabra que jamás creí que volvería a escuchar de sus labios.

-¡Sebastián! – Grité mirándolo esta vez de frente, sin importarme la posición incomoda de permanecer sobre el - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Espeté ahora furioso mientras lo abofeteaba, si, era un estúpido… Un verdadero estúpido.

-Lo lamento… - Susurró – No me percaté a tiempo de lo que Lau-sama planeaba – Volví a abrazarlo otra vez y susurré a su oído:

-Hiciste que me volviera loco en una sola noche… Me abandonaste… - Al decir esto, Sebastián me apartó de su lado delicadamente y se puso de pie, no podía creer lo rápido que era para sanarse, acababa de estar muerto.

Lo seguí mientras el caminaba sin pronunciar media palabra hacia el cuarto de Lau, encontrándose con Ranmao intentando curar a su hermano.

-¿Lo dijiste? – preguntó Ranmao a Lau.

-No me quedo otra alternativa – Confesó – Vamos… Mayordomo-kun… Acaba conmigo de una buena vez…

-No… No acabaré contigo, haré algo peor que eso – Toma a Ranmao apartándola de su lado, yo veía desde la puerta – Esto es por intentar matarme – Cortó el brazo derecho de Ranmao que inundó la habitación con un terrible grito de dolor – Esto es por reírte de mi Bocchan mientras lloraba – Quitó ahora una de sus piernas – Y esto… Por abusar de el – Dijo y seco arrebató del cuerpo de la mujer su cabeza, tirándola sobre el cuerpo de Lau que permanecía tieso en la cama – Si algo he aprendido de los humanos… Es que no hay que castigarlos con ellos mismos, sino arrebatándoles a quienes aman – Tras decir eso, Sebastián y yo nos miramos fijamente – Y yo sólo te doy un poco de tú propia medicina – Completó mirando nuevamente a Lau, se acercó a mi y me empujó sutilmente hacia afuera de la habitación – Vamos Bocchan, dejemos a este tipo a solas con su consciencia.

Y así fue... Cerró la puerta con seguro y quitó la llave, dejando a Lau con la cabeza de su hermana entre las manos y lo que restaba del cuerpo de ella en el suelo.

-Sebastián… - Susurré sorprendido ante lo que acababa de hacer, lo miré conmovido y emocionado… Entonces…

Entonces vi como Sebastián se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura del conde y besaba sus labios, no entendía el por qué sentía que mi pecho se desgarraba… Era escritor y sabía que esas frases eran típicas de las desilusiones de amor… Pero no quería aceptarlo, no lo aceptaría… No podía admitir que me había enamorado de un noble de trece años que acababa de perder a su ser amado, pero lo que menos podía creer era el haberlo visto muerto ante mis ojos y ahora… Verlo allí… Besando a… Al conde…

Caí sobre mis rodillas y me oculté donde estaba, no quería seguir viendo aquello ni que ellos descubrieran mi presencia aquí; Cerré mis ojos sintiendo una presión intensa que me hizo soltar una lágrima… No podía creer que un niño me hiciera sentir así… Yo hice todo lo posible para protegerlo… Pero al parecer… A el sólo le bastaba con Sebastián.

-¿Hice que se volviera loco en una noche? – Preguntó el mayordomo, no entendí por qué le preguntaría algo así, parecía mas que nada una burla, me asomé nuevamente hacia el pasillo y observé a Ciel ruborizado mientras bajaba su mirada… Era tan hermoso… Tan frágil…

Me aparté y escondí bien para que no notaran mi presencia, Sebastián llevaba al conde hacia el baño… No podía creerlo…

Me desnudó y comenzó a limpiar y sanar delicadamente mis heridas, sobretodo las provocadas por esa vara… Sentí dolor, pero este disminuyó al contacto con la crema, Sebastián siempre lograba calmar todo en mi…

Entonces me colocó una pijama limpia y me cargó hasta la habitación.

-Sebastián… - Susurré antes de que este se fuera – Prométeme esta vez que jamás volverás a abandonarme… Pase lo que pase… - Se acercó a mi y besando mis labios susurró:

-Lo prometo...

**_The Koroshi Death's End_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas finales: **

_Como dije anteriormente, ojalá les haya gustado y gracias a mis amigas!!!  
Un saludo a mi espocita hermosa que la amo mucho!! *-*  
Y y y se agradecen reviews xDD  
Adiós!!! _


End file.
